Ahora o Nunca
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: Drabble Punto de vista de Hermione. Hr&R Hasta incluso 5 años despues. La lluvia paró y el sol se asomó por entre las nubes...


**Ahora o Nunca**

-¡Espera un momento! -dijo Ron abruptamente- ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione.

-Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas¿no?

- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ordenarles luchar? -preguntó Harry.

-No -dijo Ron serio-. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que se marcharan. No queremos más Dobbys¿verdad? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros…

Se oyó estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.

-¿Ahora mismo? -preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon, elevó la voz- ¡Eh!¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!

Las emociones se mezclaban en su pecho. Sentía que un gran peso disminuía en masivas cantidades y la dejaba flotar libre sobre la alegría. Sentía que aunque estuviese en medio de una batalla, que su vida corriese en peligro junto a la de los demás, no importaba.

Sus pies elevados del suelo, sus brazos aferrándose al ser más querido de su corazón, sus labios tocando las puertas del cielo, de lo infinito. Esa extraña sensación que estaba presente en su estomago, su latido acelerado.

A pesar de haber separado los labios, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía tan… diferente. No pudo evitar acordarse de aquel pelirrojo con una mancha en la nariz que conoció a los once, y compararlo con el hombre que la rodeaba con sus brazos como si fuera el fin del mundo. Tampoco pudo evitar notar el hecho de que Ron tenia las orejas tan rojas que se confundían con su cabello, como siempre que estaba avergonzado.

-Lo sé -dijo Ron, que parecía que acababa de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una bludger-, pero era ahora o nunca¿no?

Quiso sonreír, pero tenía razón. Ahora o nunca. Tal vez seria la primera y última vez que estaría así con el chico, tal vez un rayo de luz verde los separaría hasta la eternidad. Estaban en una guerra y nada era justo, como pudo comprobar al ver a todos sus aliados luchando a muerte contra el enemigo. Las peleas, las muertes, eran como una tormenta de lluvia que nunca iba a terminar.

Pero por un instante, sintió que la lluvia paró y el sol se asomo entre las nubes.

_**5 Años después…**_

Era una vista pacifica y encantadora. Apoyada en el marco de una ventana, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el frente se encontraba. No había nada más relajante que estar en esa posición, estar en paz.

Suspiro mientras sentía uno pasos detrás de ella.

-Mi madre nos llama a comer, Hermione –escucho la voz de su pareja.

Se dio vuelta y miro a Ron ordenando unos papeles sobre la cama de los dos. Sonrió para si misma.

-¿Que? –preguntó el otro curioso y Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

-No es nada, solo estaba recordando los viejos tiempos –dijo melancólica.

El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazó por la cintura para después besarle la frente. La miró por unos segundos con una sonrisa triste.

-Son viejos tiempos, Hermione –le susurro en el oído.

Para él había sido mas difícil, lo sabia, y por eso debía mostrarse fuerte para ayudarlo.

-Ron –lo llamo unos minutos después de estar en silencio.

-¿Si?

-Me alegro que te hayas preocupado por los elfos domésticos.

Ron la miro dudoso, sin saber muy bien a que iba el comentario, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. Hermione lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, volviendo a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Si, la lluvia paró, y el sol se asomó entre las nubes.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Hehehe primer fic escrito por mi (Gabby) en esta cuernta. Bueno, no es tanto como un fic, sino que es un drabble (me costo tanto explicarle a la Amanda lo que significa drabble u.u). Y bueno, tambien es nuestro regalo de Navidad n.n aunque las dos seamos ateas, no nos queda otra opcion que celebrar la Navidad con nuestras familias religiosas. No espero muchos reviews aqui, pero si les da gana, recibimos cualquier clase de comentario n.n**

_Felices Fiestas_

**Primas**.**Potter**


End file.
